That Night, in the Lake
by EverafterDemigodGallagherCahil
Summary: My take on what happend between Percy and Annabeth when they finally admit their feelings for eachother. What Rick didn't write. FLUFFY! He never really elaborated on what happened thoes last few weeks of camp after the war ended.
1. We Get Thrown in the Lake

**Hey guys! This is my first story on Fanfic, so drop me a line (aka, review or P.M. me) and tell me how u like it and maybe I'll do more. P.S. this whole thing is in Percy's POV**

I sighed as I stared out of the dining pavilion towards the lake. I could see the sun starting to set, and I couldn't help but think how the disappearing rays of the sun looked like a certain daughter of Athena's hair. I felt my heart race as I thought about Annabeth. The war had just ended this morning, and miraculously enough, I was alive. True, many of my friends had journeyed on to Elysium, but at least Annabeth and I were safe. Oh sorry. At least Annabeth, _Grover_, and I were safe. Happy now? Good. Stupid empathy link…

Anyway, I was sitting by the Poseidon table, looking at the lake. All the other campers had gone to the celebratory campfire in the Amphitheater. I was by myself, content to have a moment of peace after days of fighting.

Days of wondering whether my friends would make it back to the camp alive.

Days of putting their lives at unnecessary risks.

I heard someone walk up behind me, so I glanced around my shoulder, and saw the last thing I was expecting to see.

Annabeth. Holding a cupcake. A _blue_ cupcake.

"Hey, Hero." She said. I managed a weak smile. I was still surprised, and, needless to say, I hadn't yet gathered my wit to make a snappy comeback. But, gods, it was Annabeth. I felt bad for thinking this about my best friend, but what can I say? The girl's _gorgeous. _Her skin was evenly tanned, and her hair was, as I said before, golden as the rays of the sun, and no matter how cheesy it sounds, it's true. She had, a cute, round nose, and perfectly pink, plump lips. She was as lean and toned. But, the thing that always made me stop and stare were her eyes.

They always seemed so out of place, but fit perfectly at the same time. It was a trademark from her mother, grey eyes. But I have seen many children of Athena, and not one of them has _near_ as amazing eyes as Annabeth's. I could just make out the flecks of blue, until I processed that Annabeth had sat down beside me. Wait, when did that happen? I shook my head clear of my thoughts of Annabeth, and focused on the actual thing right beside me.

"Um…hey." I managed, looking down at the table. My eyes flickered to her lips, and I thought about when she kissed me on Mount St. Helens. Then I looked back down at the blue cupcake and wondered what it was for. "What's with the…"

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." She said, lifting the cupcake up from in front of her, and plopped it down back in front of me.

I gaped at the said item, realizing it _was_ my birthday today. I was sixteen, and had completed the prophecy this morning, just as I was supposed to.

"You forgot your own birthday? That proves it." Annabeth said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Proves what?" I said, almost afraid to ask.

"That your head is full of kelp." I should have seen that coming.

"I know it Wise Girl." I sighed. We spent the next few minutes eating the cupcake with our fingers, enjoying each other's silent company.

"So…you…saved the world." Annabeth broke the silence.

"_We_ saved the world." I corrected her. "If it wasn't for Luke's Achilles' Heel about you and Thalia, and you…well…y'know we would've all been dead." She sighed, as if saying she knew better than to argue.

"And, um, Rachel is the new oracle, which means she can't date anybody." She whispered. I felt my heart skip a beat when she said this. She couldn't mean…

"You…uh…don't sound too disappointed." I tried, testing out new waters.

"Oh, I don't care." She said it like it was no big deal. I smiled nonetheless, I had known her long enough to know that she _did_ care.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. Somehow, we had gone from saying near to nothing, to flirting.

She raised an eyebrow, which, again, brought my attention to her beautiful grey eyes. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" She said leaning up and setting her elbows up on the table. She looked me straight in the eye, and I could feel a spark, a _connection_ that I had never felt for anyone else. Not Rachel, not Calypso. Just _Annabeth._

I snapped my self out of it so I could concentrate. _C'mon, man. It's now or never._

"Y'know Annabeth, I think there is something I need to talk about. Y' know how when Luke became invincible and stuff, how he had his weak point, but he also had a…a memory? And that memory was about as important was his Achilles' Heel? Well, I…had one too, and then they wanted to make me a god and everything, well…"

"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth teased, leaning closer to me, making it harder to concentrate.

"Well, maybe a little, but then everything would stay the same, and I don't want it to be that way, because things could always get…better." I looked at her, and she was staring back at me.

"Anyone in particular?" she whispered, but I noticed she was holding back a smile.

"Your laughing at me." I whined.

"I am not!"

"You are _so _not making this easy." I complained. She laughed, turning sideways on the bench so as to face me. She reached up her arms, and put one hand behind my neck and the other she used to cup my face. I almost forgot to breath. Gods, what this girl can do to me with only a touch! All along my face and my neck, my skin was tingling. She leaned in close, so close out noses were touching. On impulse, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I could've sworn I felt her shiver.

"I am _never _making things easy for you Seaweed Brain." She whispered, her hot breath flooding all over my face, causing my breath to shorten. "Get used to it." I closed my eyes and she started to lean forward, until there was only a paper sheet of distance between us. Then, I heard rustling in the bushes behind where we were sitting. We jumped apart, startled as a very large Clarisse, the two Stoll brothers, and most of the Hermes cabin popped up.

"All hail the conquering Love Birds!" she announced to her band of spies. Me and Annabeth groaned.

"Tired, are you?" Connor piped up.

"How about a dip in the canoe lake to wake you up?" Travis suggested. With that, the intruders had lifted Annabeth and I onto their shoulders, both of us avoiding looking at each other and blushing like mad. They tossed us in the lake, and as Annabeth started to swim back towards the surface, I grabbed her hand. I formed a bubble around us before she ran out of air. Must be so inconvenient to not be able to breathe underwater.

She took a large breath of air when the bubble formed. I looked down at out still entwined hands. She followed my gaze and blushed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, referring to the bubble.

"Well, I kinda wanted to tell you something that would be hard to tell you with all of them around." I said. She was dripping wet and shivering, but when I said this, she smiled. I willed all the water to roll off of her and form a ball in my hand, where I then threw the ball out the side of the bubble where it dissolved in with the rest of the lake, leaving her dry as a bone.

"Thanks," she said, "Soo…what was it you wanted to tell—mumph!"

The "mumph!" was due to me crashing my lips to hers. I had been wanting to do this since I was thirteen. And let me tell you, it was worth the wait. This time, my hands reached up to cup her smooth face, and she latched onto my shoulders. It was the best feeling in the world, her lips moving against mine as I deepened the kiss. It felt like she belonged here, in my arms. I was ecstatic when she kissed back, with the same passion me.

And it was _definitely_ the best underwater kiss of all time.

6


	2. I am Set Straight

**I know, I know, I said that this would just be a one-shot, but hey! I was inspired. So, if anyone actually read the first chapter, I would scream like an excited five-year-old if you read the second chapter, and absolutely ecstatic if you reviewed! Ok, imma get on with the good stuff! REVIEW OR YOUR SOUL WILL BE CAST DOWN TO THE PITS OF TARTURAUS! Or I'll just cry.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a Rick? Wait a second. What did you say? Why you little…..**

ANNABETH POV:

My breath caught in my throat as I pulled back. I looked back at Percy as he gave me a small, shy smile. I felt a grin creep its way ear to ear across my face. His arms were still around my waist and mine were still around his neck. Unfortunately, we had just past the impulsive ADHD kiss part, and were now moving into the awkward aftermath. You know. Where we'd actually have to _talk_ about our feelings.

"So…" I whispered, trying get him to say something. Anything. Oh, gods. What it he didn't like me that much? What if he thought I was being to forward? _What if he thought I was a bad kisser?_

My worry must've started to show on my face, because Percy started to chuckle. What? The first thing he does after our first—well, second—kiss is _chuckle?_ I glared at him, and moved my hands from behind his neck and crossed them beneath my chest. His eyes grew wide.

"No, no! I wasn't laughing at _you_! I was just laughing at…your face." He defended. Which made me feel a little better, but really? My _face?_

"What's so funny about my face?" I snapped. He sighed.

"Annabeth, you knew that's not what I meant."

"Well, then what did you mean?" Then he kissed me again. All I could think was _Finally._

PERCY POV:

I softly kissed her lips, trying to put all that I felt into it. I pulled back with what I'm sure was a dazed expression. Kissing Annabeth was indescribable. Like my own personal brand of heroin. **(A/N:I Just put that there to annoy my friend, who is a die-hard Twilight fan) **She was at a loss for words. Either because she was really mad, or really surprised.

"Annabeth, believe it or not, I laughed because you just looked so self-conscious and scared. Which, is kinda what _I _should be looking like." Now she looked confused, which was something the daughter of Athena rarely looked like.

"What do you mean, _you_ should be the scared one?" She asked, stepping a little closer to me, because before she'd backed away. I scrunched up my eyebrows, not believing I was about to say this.

"I _mean_, is I have had a crush on you since I was twelve, and been all but in love with you since fourteen. And _you're _worried about _me_ not liking you. You've always been my best friend, and I've always tried my best to protect you. But, I mean, if, you, y'know…wanna…" I had been looking at the floor of the bubble the whole time, avoiding looking her in the eyes. I finally looked up, after a few moments of silence. She had her jaw dropped and eyebrows raised. "Really, Annabeth? I just poured my heart out to you, and you just stand there?" a huge smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Y'know, Seaweed Brain, you could've said something about three years ago." She said, her beautiful eyes twinkling. She put her hands on my chest, causing my breath to shorten. Again. This girl will be the death of me. I smiled. Then frowned, confused.

"Wait, wait. You've liked me since we were _thirteen_?" I asked incredulously. She laughed.

"Yep. How long did you think I'd liked you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, in an absolutely adorable way.

"Um…to be honest…maybe…since a few days ago." I admitted, which was true. I thought it was a, 'Hey, Percy's the hero of Olympus now, that makes me realize how cool and hot he's always been,' type thing. Well, if it _had_ to be that way, I thought it could at least go like that. Now I felt guilty thinking Annabeth would be that shallow. And I also felt extreme disbelief that this amazing woman, who could of easily had her pick of any of the guys at camp or in the state of New York, picked _me_.

Annabeth, however, had her mouth dropped, this time in disbelief at my stupidity.

"Are you serious? I have been giving you hints for years! I all but told you. I danced with you at the Olympian party, I told you it might've not been Luke I loved in the prophecy, I freaking _kissed_ you! And you thought I'd only liked you for a _few_ _days_! You Seaweed Brain!" she lightly wacked me on the head.

"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my head, out of habit, it's not like it hurt, I mean, I was invincible. I sighed. "I'm sorry Annabeth. It's just…well, I mean I was _hopeful_…that you were…but I always thought…that you'd never want to be with me. you're way to good for me." I mumbled to my feet. I then felt soft hands grab my chin, and lifted my head up to meet those enchanting grey moons again.

"How can you say that?" She asked softly. She cupped my cheek with her right hand and used the left to run through my hair, sending tingles through my scalp. "Percy, First of all, You're a child of the Big Three. I'm just a scrawny daughter of Athena." I started to protest, but she held up a finger to stop me. "You are the savior of Olympus, of the world. You're funny, brave, loyal to no end, which, no matter what my mother says, is _not _a flaw. Everyone at camp loves you. Your mom loves you to death, both of your parents love you. You're really smart even if a Seaweed Brain sometimes. You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, and I've always wanted to run my hands through your hair. You're the best person I've ever met, so don't you dare think a bout going on about _I _am too good for _you_." My mouth had gone dry, and I was sure I was looking at her like I'd never seen her before. Annabeth wasn't usually one to express her feelings. And to think she'd said all that about _me_…

"Y-You really think that." I asked, still unbelieving. She moved in closer, touching my forehead to hers which was incredibly _hot_. I looked down to her beautiful lips, thinking about how they'd been pressed up against mine earlier. Oh, how I wanted to taste her again…

"Mmmmm…" she answered, once again putting her hands against my chest, making it significantly harder to focus. Luckily, I didn't have to. She moved in closer, I tilted my head, my lips slightly parted, feeling her warm breath once again rush over my lips. I snaked my arms around her shoulders, getting them tangled in her silky, blond hair. Her lips came down on mine, putting me in absolute bliss. Her silky lips moved over mine, taking control, which, again, I found incredibly hot. She deepened the kiss, pulling me closer.

I don't know how much longer we stayed under there, kissing, and talking. It was undoubtedly the best night ever. Eventually I grabbed her by the waist, and propelled up toward the surface. We had stayed up way past curfew, but I didn't care. I once again dried her off, then took her hand and walked her to her cabin. When we got the steps of the Athens cabin. She turned around.

"I'll…see you tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"'Course, Annabeth. Where else would I be?" I joked. She cracked a smile, before giving me one last mind-numbing kiss, which had just as big effect on me as the first. Then, she whispered something I never thought I'd hear.

"I love you." She kissed my cheek, and ran into her cabin before I could say anything. Not that I would be able to, anyway. I felt a goofy smile curl its way on my face and I all but skipped to my cabin. I plopped down on my bed and smiled. Everything was perfect.

And I was drunk on love.


	3. I am Love Drunk

**Hey guys! Wow, 12 reviews. I really was surprised. Well, a bunch of people told me to continue, so, here it is! The third chapter of That Night, in the Lake.**

**DISCLAIMER: do I really have to go over this again? Well, anyway, to help me with this, Is guest star, Michael Jackson! What? Wait….he's dead? Oh. Hmmmm. Well I guess my friend Julia who is randomly here will hafta say it.**

**Julia: Sam () does not own PJO. Muahahahahahah!**

PERCY POV:

I woke up the next morning, drunken smile still present on my face. Today was going to be a great day. No war, no monsters, no Kronos, justme, Annabeth, and my friends.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and walked over to my drawers. I put on a nice grey polo that reminded me of Annabeth's eyes, and some shorts. I looked over at my alarm clock. 7:30. that gives me half-an hour before the conch sounds for breakfast. That meant half an hour with Annabeth.

I grinned ear to ear, thinking about the events of last night. Annabeth liked me. Annabeth kissed me. Annabeth _loved_ me. I was still in disbelief.

I walked to the bathroom, taking extra care to brush my teeth and wash my face. I tried combing my shaggy hair, but it wouldn't cooperate. So, I slipped on my flip-flops and ran out of the door. I ran across the court yard to the cabins on the other side. I walked to the Athena cabin, excited but nervous. This was out first full day as a…what were we? A couple? I sure hoped so.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. There was some rustling, and various "I'll get it!"s before the door was opened by a kid who appeared around twelve. She had blonde hair, like Annabeth, but this girl's hair was straight.

"Um…hey. Is Annabeth here?" I asked. She didn't answer me. She just stared me down, like she was analyzing me, deciding weather or not to let me in, or announce my presence. Oh, yes. This girl was _definitely_ a daughter of Athena.

I fidgeted under her gaze for awhile, until I must've passed inspection.

"Come in." She grumbled. "Annabeth is right here." She opened the door wider, until I was able to walk inside. It was a fairly large cabin, with the standard beds and a few windows. In every spot along the wall there wasn't a bed there was a desk with compasses and drafting paper sprawled over them.

"Percy?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. It was a voice I'd know anywhere.

"Annabeth." I turned towards her, a wide grin on my face. She was even more beautiful than when she was underwater, which I thought was impossible. I couldn't help it, I walked towards her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. All of her siblings, including the one who'd answered the door, had gone to the arena, probably to get some practice in before breakfast.

I tightened my grip on her, and she had her slim arms around my neck, sending tingles everywhere. She pressed her face into my neck, which made me just realize how much taller than her I was. I shivered as she ran the tip of her nose up the length of my neck, and started to nuzzle me. I exhaled deeply and held her tighter. Eventually, we leaned back from each other, still close, but far away enough so we could look in each other's eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I said softly back. "You…look really pretty today." I said, blushing. It was a lie. She didn't just look pretty. She looked _beautiful_. Nonetheless, she blushed and gave me another hug.

"Thanks, Percy." She was wearing her regular camp shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled out in a pony-tail, and she just looked so _Annabeth_, that I had to grin.

"What is it?" She asked self-consciously. I shook my head still smiling.

"Nothing. Just…you." She blushed again and looked down. She looked really cute when she blushed. "We've got about ten minutes before breakfast. Do you wanna go to the beach?" I asked. She smirked.

"Only a Son of Poseidon. But yes, I would love to Seaweed Brain." She smiled, and took my hand, leading me out to the beach. I knew the way there myself, of course, having gone to the beach for five years, but it was much more fun to have her hold my hand and pull me across camp.

We got to the beach, and I stopped a minuet to breath in the salty air. I looked at the dock, and smiled, remembering what happened under that water just last night.

I was jolted out of my memories when Annabeth tugged on my arm and pulled me with her ankle deep in the water. She closed her eyes, and breathed in, like I was a second ago. Then, I realized I had never told her I loved her back. Of course I loved her. But had she really meant it? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing?

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" I asked, anxiously. She turned red, knowing what I meant, playing it cool.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. When you said…that you…y'know. Loved me." I mumbled. She looked up, anxious.

"Well…duh I meant it Seaweed Brain. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't," She said with a small smile, but the look in her eyes told me she was still scared. I was overwhelmed. She really loved me. "Well, are you gonna say something?" She said in a light tone. But I could see through that.

I didn't say any thing. I dipped my head down and pressed my lips to hers. She was surprised, I could tell. But eventually she closed her eyes, and softly responded. I felt her smile beneath my lips, and I began to feel a grin come over my face as well. I loved the way her hands felt against my scalp when she was tugging on my hair, and the way her soft lips tasted like watermelon. I pulled back slightly, now peppering small kisses up her neck, all over her face, and around her cute little ears. Her eyes were still closed, and I thought about how right this felt. I finally pulled back, her face was slightly dazed, and I was sure mine was too.

"So…" she said.

"I love you too." I answered, before kissing her again.


	4. Annabeth's Walls

**Ok, first off, I wanna give a shout out to all of my loyal reviewers, without them, I would of most likely quit this story after the first chapter. So, a special thanks goes to: **AnnabethIsTheBest,Aphrodites daughter27, CAM, MelRose 520, The Nerdiest, **and everyone else who reviewed.**

** DISCLAIMER: I soooooooo own PJO. I'm totally Rick disguised in a little blonde thirteen-year-old girl costume. Oh, and I re-located to Cheraw, South Carolina. Anyone who did NOT catch the sarcasm in that, go read some1else's story. Love you all! (even the not-too-sharp people who didn't catch my sarcasm.) oh! And my first day of school is tomorrow. I have gone to the same school for six years, and now im going to a different one, so I'm really nervous! Any advice?**

ANNABETH POV:

I felt my heart pound beneath my chest. And no, this time it wasn't from running from monsters, or slashing my dagger to the point of exhaustion. This time—as much as it hurts my pride to say it—it was Percy. I couldn't believe he loved me. I mean, I know I'm tough and everything, but there was something about Percy that softened. It was like I could act more…me when I was with him. Which also meant more venerable.

It was late at night, and I was in my bunk in the Athena cabin. My eyes were wide open, and my arms were crossed behind my head. I tried to not let my thoughts drift to Percy. I had been hurt too much to let someone in now. I had been betrayed by Luke, left for the hunters by Thalia. Grover was never around anymore, always out protecting the wild. My dad never wanted me. My step-mom used to me. Even Clarisse had been pretty much ignoring everyone since she started dating Chris. But Percy…

_No!_ I thought._ You can't let him consume your thoughts! Don't dig yourself so deep you can't get out of the hole if he leaves you!_ I tried to think about the new cabin designs, the arches for Apollo's new temple. All the statues Aphrodite demanded be constructed of her. I remember how Percy said that one statue looked like Jessica Alba, and how I slapped him. _Ugh!_ I mentally smacked myself, trying to rid myself of Percy thoughts. That reminded me of how this one time, Percy accidently smacked his head on the side of the—I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ night.

I sighed as I made my way to the dining hall for breakfast. I felt someone come behind me and wrap their muscular arms around me.

"Guess who?" I heard a timid voice whisper, against my ear. I felt my ear tingling from his hot breath, not to mention all the butterflies in my stomach from his arms around my waist.

"Humm…let me guess…Percy?" I asked, reaching up my hands to hang onto his arms that were around my neck, forgetting all about my plan for the moment. I turned my neck around, looking up at him. His eyes….so green…_stop it Annabeth! Get a hold of yourself!_

I shook my head and pulled myself out of Percy's arms. _Okay, remember, just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean you have to turn into one off those moony-eyed, Aphrodite girls who depend on nothing but men._

I sighed and grabbed his hand, making sure that was the only contact between us at the time, and walked towards the smell of pancakes. That is, until Percy let go of my hand, and moved that hand around my shoulder.

And then of course the butterflies came back.

**I know! It's short, but like I said, tomorrows my first day of school and I need to sleep. So nighty-night my peeps! Review if you will!**


	5. In Each Other's Arms

**Hey guys! I had a so-so first day of school. It was ridiculously awkward, but there was one really cute boy in my class, so I'm good! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! REVIEW please!**

**DISCLAIMER: me no ownie**

PERCY POV: Annabeth and I walked to the dining pavilion hand-in-hand. I lightly rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, loving the feeling of her soft skin. You would think someone who spent most of her times gripping swards and knives couldn't possibly have skin this soft.

They could.

We walked up the hill, and made it to the roofless pavilion. Annabeth made as if to go to the Athena table to join her siblings, but I wouldn't let go of her hand and yanked her back. She looked back up at my, eyes wide, but eyebrows scrunched up, confused. I yanked her back again, right beside me, and planted a kiss on her soft, warm cheek. She blushed, and I heard some of the campers gasp. I smirked. Annabeth blushed more.

"Percy? Could I _please_ go eat?" She said, pouting. I couldn't help it. That pout was entirely too adorable. I sighed dramatically.

"_Fine._ I _guess_." I said, releasing her hand. She smiled. Then, with the whole dining pavilion watching, she grabbed my shoulders, stood on her tip-toes, and pecked me on the lips. Then walked smugly over to the Athena table. All the other campers, including me, were starring with their mouths open, while Annabeth calmly ate some grapes from the tray in the middle of the table.

I brought a hand up to my lips, closing my mouth slightly. They were still tingling.

ANNABETH POV:

Breakfast was over, and the whole camp was talking about Percy and I. I mean, c'mon! the entire Aphrodite cabin had been predicting this since we were twelve (I had asked Beckendorf to replace their power compacts with electronic ones that shot clown make-up at their faces when they first made the announcement four years ago) so, it's not like they should be surprised or anything. But, of course, random campers came up to me all day, pelting me with questions.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Did he ask, or you?"

"I think it was her, Percy's way too shy, right?"

"What'd he say?"

"Are you guys in love?"

"Why on earth would you wanna date Prissy?"

I'll give you three guessed to who asked the last question.

I managed to loose the crowd and make my way to the beach. I had unconsciously been using the beach as a place I would go to every time I needed a breather. I guess the sea breeze reminded me of Percy. But when I made my way over the sand dune, to the camp's small beach, I discovered someone else was already there.

I'll give you one guess who it was.

PERCY POV:

I had gone to the beach to get away from the "advice" the Stoll brothers had insisted on giving me. Let's just say those guys get around.

I was watching the waves crash down and reach their peaks, when I heard soft footsteps. _Oh, please let that be who I hope it is…_ I prayed silently to my father that it was Annabeth and not the Stolls coming to teach me lesson two.

I turned around and let out a breath of relief when I saw it was Annabeth. I felt a grin spread across my face, and waved her over. I was sitting down with my feet in the water, practically sitting in it. If I wasn't Poseidon's son, I would've been soaked. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

I saw her smile, the sun almost glinting off of her perfectly white teeth. She ran up to me and stood over me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. You wanna sit?"

"Won't I get my pants all wet?"

"Well I guess they don't call you a daughter of Athena for nothing,"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"But seriously, don't you remember? You hold my hand and you won't get wet."

"Well duh, I knew. But what if I don't want to hold _your_ hand?"

"Ouch. That hurts, Annabeth." I said, putting my hand to my heart, like she wounded me. She rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I'll just to have to make the sacrifice." She grabbed my hand, which I held out for her, and sat down beside me.

Again, I don't know how long we were out there. I always loose track of time when I'm with Annabeth. She rested her head, on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smell her hair. _Ummmm….lemony…._

I had stretched my arm around her shoulder, careful to keep contact with her so she wouldn't get wet. I put my other arm around her and just held her. I loved holding her…it just felt so…_right._

When it started to get dark, we laid down, holding each other, still half in the ocean, and Annabeth pointed out constellations. Eventually we both nodded off, in each other's arms.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapters, but I've been writing this on school nights, so I've been having to go to sleep earlier, and yada yada yada…I'll update soon! Please review or I'll cry!**


	6. Percy's Confusion

**Hey guyz! It's me, Sam! Well, here's the new chapter! I love you all! God bless you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Sam, herby swear, to tell the whole truth, full truth, and nothing but the—ok. Imma cut the crap. I don't own PJO. Anybody gotta Coke?**

ANNABETH POV:

I woke up, right after my dream. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, so I wasn't sure weather it was morning yet, but I could feel the sunrise's subtle rays against my lids, so I figured it was about six' o'clock.

I let out a quiet moan, and shifted in my sleep. I noticed that my pillow was very soft. And warm. And it was one big pillow. Like a big teddy bear. I wrapped my arms around the middle, for some reason, it was twisted so even while I laid my head on it, it came around beside me on the right. Must be one of those new big, body pillows. I gave it a squeeze, loving the warmth it gave off.

I froze. Most pillows aren't packed that tightly enough to have the definition of muscles.

Or breathe.

Or smell like the sea.

Or moan in their sleep and roll over putting it's own arms around me, sighing.

I finally opened my eyes.

And there was Seaweed Brain. I couldn't help but smile. He just looked so _cute_. The just now rising sun was glistening off the drool on his chin. His hair was rumpled and sticking up in every direction. He had his chin tucked over my head, and his arm under my shoulder, making my head lay on his chest, which was what I had assumed was my pillow.

This moment was just so…perfect. There was no other way to describe it. We just molded together, like puzzle pieces. I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

I smiled, and let out a sigh of contentment and closed my eyes, resting my head back on my Percy's chest.

Then, my eyes popped back open.

What was I _thinking_? I had promised myself I wouldn't let it get this far, that I wouldn't get too close. It only leads to heart break.

_I should listen to my head_, I thought, _that's what daughters of Athena do._

So, reluctantly, I put my hands flat against Percy's rather muscular chest, and lightly pushed my self up.

Of course, he _had_ to wake up.

PERCY POV:

I was woken up by a sudden pressure on my chest, and the loss of something warm beside me. I groped around with my hands a little, trying to find the blanket or whatever it was that was so warm, when my hand came across another.

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth on her knees beside me. I stared in to her eyes, and leaned up on my elbows.

"Morning." I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and stood all the way up.

"Uh, yeah. Morning." She said.

"What time's it?" I murmured in my sleepy voice.

"From the sun's position, I'd say 'bout six in the morning."

"Okay. I guess we'd better get to our cabins, before people start to wake up and stuff." I said, blushing.

"Yeah, we probably should." She said, but there was something in her eyes, something was _definitely_ bothering her.

I grunted and stood up. I grabbed her hand.

"Hey," I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Un-huh. 'cmon, you know you can tell me anything."

She sighed. "I know." I could tell it was something she didn't want to talk about now, so I took both of her hands in mine. She still looked distracted.

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She said, looking down, shuffling her feet. She finally looked up, and I took advantage of that by leaning down to kiss her. But as soon as our lips made contact, she backed away.

"I really should get back to my cabin…" She insisted. I looked at her. If it was six, the breakfast conch didn't sound for another two hours. And what would she have to do in her cabin that took two hours at _six in the morning_? Not to mention, I was kind of hurt. Why had she pulled away.

"Umm…okay. See you later. I love you." I told her, blushing. I had already told her, of course, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. I guess I just told her that to remind her that I cared about her, and whatever was wrong, I wanted to help. I waited for her to say something, say it back even, but she just turned around and gave me a half-smile.

"I know." Was all she said.

ANNABETH POV:

"I know." I couldn't help the flutter of my heart when he said it. I'd wanted so much just to say "I love you too." But that would lead to me running back into his arms and finish that kiss he started and I ended after only a second.

So instead I ran. I ran, back to my cabin. I didn't look back, knowing I would only see a slightly hurt and confused Percy. I ran up the steps, into the cabin, and softly closed the door, careful not to wake up ant of my siblings. I let out a sigh and leaned against the door.

_What am I doing? Why is love so complicated?_

PERCY POV:

I stood there, staring at the closed door of the Athena cabin. I'll admit, I was a little hurt, and a whole lot confused. Did she not love me any more? Did her mom say something? Was she—was she seeing someone else? I shook that last thought out of my head no way Annabeth would do that, no _way._

So, alone, hurt, confused, I walked slowly back to the Poseidon cabin. I had two hours to kill. Only one problem.

I highly doubted I'd be getting any sleep.

**There you go. The conflict. I have to say, this chapter is longer than my last two. Review, pretty please! Sam, out.**


	7. Her Tears

**A/N: Okay, once again, I'd like to thank **AnnabethIsTheBest** and **CAM**, who have been two of my most faithful reviewers, and have had something good to say about almost every chapter. It's reviewers like y'all that make me get my butt outta bed and update! I Love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I may not be Rick, but I'm actually his long-lost daughter in hiding, 'cause I'm unlegit, and am in next in line for ownage. Sorry, Mrs. Riordan! JK. **

PERCY POV:

I woke up four hours later with heavy eyelids, and a hollow stomach. And no, it wasn't just because I'd slept in and missed breakfast. Well, maybe a little of that, but most was how weird Annabeth had been acting last night…I had to talk to her about it.

After I got a shower, and fresh clothes and everything, I headed down to the fighting arena. I don't know why, but I had a feeling she'd be down there.

I jogged my way to the arena, passing several campers that had been coming from the direction I was headed. Most of them were bruised and cut, or were at least limping. The gave me looks of pity, as if knowing I was next.

I gulped. I had a pretty good idea how they had gotten like that.

ANNABETH POV:

My hands were bleeding, from the resistance I had on my knife. But I didn't care.

Sweat was running down my face, getting in my eyes. But I didn't care.

My muscles were sore and stiff from two straight hours of intense practice. But I. Didn't. Care.

It had become a habit for me, I guess. Whenever I got upset, or just needed to think, I'd come to the arena, and train, dismembering any poor suckers who came in the arena while I was there.

Anyway, I was at the arena, hacking and slashing at some poor dummy. Well…it wasn't really a dummy anymore, I had reduced it to a few pieces of cloth left and straw spilling out.

I spun around, ready to deliver the final blow to end his straw-dummy life, when a sword blocked me. I spat out a curse in ancient Greek, and turned to the walking dead man. When I saw who it was, my breath stopped.

PERCY POV:

I stared at her, straight in the eyes. She had sweat running down her face, and her blonde hair was stuck to her face. Her chest was rising up and down, her mouth wide open, panting.

Nonetheless, her eyes still remained the same.

"Percy…" She breathed. So far so good. I had thought she would kebob me as soon as she saw me. I'd received more than one injury over the years from Annabeth when she was having one of her moods.

"Hey." I said, not breaking eye contact. She jerked her knife down, cleaning it with a rag from her pocket.

"What do you want?" She asked rather stiffly.

"Well…I mean…I kinda got the impression that you weren't in the best of moods." She glared at me.

"So what?"

"_So, _I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it." I said, now grabbing her wrist, forcing her to look in my eyes. She just yanked her arms away.

I looked at her, genuinely hurt and worried. She looked up at me, and her eyes filled with regret. She took a deep breath.

"Percy. I'm sorry. It's just…I'm having conflicting emotions…and I don't know what I want."

"Tell me, I'll help you figure it out." I begged. She took another deep breath.

"I appreciate it Perce, but this is something I can work out on my own."

"That doesn't mean you _have_ to." I told her. She looked near tears. "Annabeth," I sighed. I went forward to hold her, but she backed away. "Why are you pushing me away? Why don't you want to talk?"

She was definitely crying now. It broke my heart to see her like that, Annabeth, who was always so brave and tough. But I was hurting too.

I went forward again, and this time she let me wrap my arms around her. I sat my chin atop her head and she cried into my neck. I felt a tear drop from my own face. I shushed her and comfortingly rubbed her back. After awhile she extracted herself from my arms. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave me a teary smile.

"Thanks, Percy. I needed that. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, looking at her feet.

"Annabeth, its fine. Really." I gave her a half-smile. She sorrowfully shook her head.

"No, Percy. It's not fine. It's just…all these changes…I need time to think. I need space." She looked down again, backing away. I felt like the earth had stopped spinning. There was that empty feeling in your stomach, like when you drive down a hill, and feel like you left your stomach at the top. My mouth went dry. _Please don't tell me she means…_

"Wh-what are you saying, Annabeth?" I asked, really scared now.

"I'm saying…I don't know. I don't know what I'm saying. I…I need to go." She said, running out of the arena. I looked after her, shocked at what had just happened. Not a second later, I jumped into action. _No way was I gonna let her go._

ANNABETH POV:

I ran, fast as I could, tears now flowing freely down my face. Percy was so wonderful. How could he still want me? I wanted to be with him so bad, but…I didn't know if I was ready for commitment. But…did he really still love me?

I tried not to think about it as I ran towards the beach. Our beach. That only made me cry harder. Why did I come here?

I continued to run down the beach, no destination in mind. Then, I heard a voice.

"Annabeth!" I ran faster. He came after me. I couldn't let him reach me, then he'd eventually convince me to reconsider. Not that that wasn't the very thing I wanted to do…_no, Annabeth. You'd just get hurt_.

I had started to loose stamina and slow down. I felt a grip on my hand yank me back. I turned around. There was Percy, in all his gorgeous, heroic glory, panting.

More tears flowed down my cheeks. "_Why_?" I yelled through my tears. "Why did you come after me? Why do you still want me? I'm just a stupid daughter of Athena who has commitment issues because everyone I've ever loved has betrayed me in some way. Why did you run after me?" I cried. He still had a firm grip on my wrist. She looked at me as if it should be obvious.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GODSDARNNIT! And I will _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you!" He yelled me. before I could respond, he grabbed my face, and kissed me.

**Okay, I know this is a sad chapter, I almost cried while writing it, but im really proud of this chapter. Not sure how many more chapters imam do…but ill prob write another fanfic after im done with this one.**


	8. His Surprise

**Hey people! I am soooo sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I went on a trip with my youth group to a water park (it was AWSOME) and didn't get back 'till really late. Oh, and I just read the first Maximum Ride book by James Patterson! It was awesome, and I'm already on the second one. I highly recommend it. I wanna give another shout out to Aphrodite's Daughter 27, apparently I was the first person to give her one, so, hi! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: me no ownie**

PERCY POV:

I tried putting everything I felt for her, everything I wanted to say, into that kiss. I wanted her to know she was beautiful. That I would never, ever try to hurt her. That I loved her.

I kissed her fiercely, putting my hands on either side of her face. I tugged on her lower lip, and held her tighter. Eventually, I felt her kiss me back. Slowly, sadly, but she kissed me back.

Eventually, she pulled back. She looked like she didn't exactly want to run away, but didn't exactly want to stay. She gently pushed my chest away. She had stopped sobbing, but there were still dried tears all over her face, and soft, silent tears occasionally coming down.

I ignored her protest, and put my arms around her waist, put my fore head against hers, and started to gently kiss away her tears. She collapsed, and I caught her against my chest. I sat down on the sand, and cradled her on my lap. Any other time, I would've been shocked that Annabeth was acting like this, so vulnerable. But now, my only objective was to comfort her, help her.

I didn't say any thing. I didn't shush her, didn't ask what's wrong. I just sat there, holding her. I leaned down and started to place kisses into her silky blonde hair. Now, she was sniffling, panting. I cried a little too.

I sat back, brushing her hair away from her face. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

She sniffed, and nodded. I nodded back. "Do you want me to start, give you some time?" I asked. She wiped her eyes, sniffed some more, and sat up still in my lap.

"No," She said in a clogged voice. "I…I can talk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I gave her a look.

"Annabeth. We both know that you aren't _fine._ And, from what I've gathered, it's 'cause of me. Just let me know what I did." I pleaded. Annabeth gave me a watery smile.

"Percy, you didn't do anything. It's just me. I'm just…convinced that everything good in my life is going to turn out bad." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to…distance myself from you, because I was scared of you, I guess." I really wasn't expecting that answer.

"What do you mean? Did you…think I'd hurt you?"

"Not…exactly. I'm just so…used to things being…temporary. I thought you'd…leave me. Someday, at least. Once you realized I was nothing special. Then I'd be back where I started." She said, her voice quivering, and her eyes filling with fresh tears.

I was shocked. This was the first time I'd seen Annabeth completely loose her guard, be insecure. I spun her around, looked her hard in the eyes.

"Annabeth," I said, calmly, "Do you want to know what I think of you?" I asked her. She cringed, but slowly nodded. "I think you are the smartest person to walk this earth. You know just what to do to make me mad, happy, confused. You have me wrapped around your finger. You are the best fighter I've ever seen, especially when your only weapon is a knife, and it's the hottest thing every time you save my life, I swear." I grinned at her. "And you just…get me. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel more comfortable around you than Grover, or Tyson, or even my mom.

"And, of course, you're absolutely _beautiful._ I swear, I've never seen someone more beautiful than you. Not Calypso, or even Aphrodite. I love hoe you don't even try. That you're beauty's natural. I'd die for you, a million times over. An that's not just my fatal flaw talking. I _love_ you, and I swear on the River Styx that I'll _never_ intentionally hurt you."

I told her. I'd been holding this all in for a long time. It felt good to say it all. But…still. There was that small part of me that thought she might reject me after I'd said all that. What if she thought it was creepy?

This whole time Annabeth had kept her head down. But now, she lifted her head up to look at me. her eyes were filled with hope.

"Do you…really mean that? I mean, it's okay if you didn't, I understand…" She said, looking away again. I held her chin in one hand and held her face towards mine.

"I meant every word." I promised. Now she just looked shocked. I sighed. "Annabeth, I understand if you need some space, some time to think. And I promise, I'll give you all the time you need. But also need to know that it _will_ work with us. Whatever you decide. But we _will_ be together. Eventually. But I can wait." I gave her a half-smile. I'd meant every word. But she also didn't know how hard it was for me to not just lean down a little more to her lips and…_No, Percy. Don't think about it._

She had been silent through the whole thing, and now she just looked at me. I sighed, and scooted her the rest of the way off my lap, immediately missing her warmth.

"Well…I guess that's all I wanted to say. So…bye, Annabeth." I got up and dusted the sand off my pants. With as much will as I could muster, I walked back to my cabin. During our talk, the conch had sounded for lunch, so all the other campers were at the pavilion. But I wasn't hungry. Not by a long-shot. When I was just half-way across the circle of cabins, I heard someone running behind me, calling my name.

"PERCY!" I heard the voice call. I spun around, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me, but nope.

_Annabeth…._


	9. His Worry

**A/N: WOW! 77 reviews! That's seriously more than I ever thought I would! I would like to thank every single person who reviewed, and note that in the end I will post a special thanks naming everyone who reviewed. **

**DISCLAIMER: wow. Again? Anyway, for today's disclaimer, we have special guest star….Michal Jackson! Take it away, MJ! MJ….MJ? What? He's DEAD? Crap. Well, my friend Julia who is randomly here will have to fill in. do the honors Julia.**

**Julia: Sam does not own PJO.**

**Me: Thank you. Now….to the story!**

ANNABETH POV:

I watched as Percy walked away, with obvious restraint. I'll have to admit that there was nothing more that I wanted to do than run back into his arms. But my pride wouldn't let me.

_Good, Good, Annabeth._ I recognized my mother's voice. _You deserved much better than that spawn of the sea._ I felt anger rise in my cheeks.

"No, Mother," I said aloud. "It's _him_ that deserves better. He knows when to drop his pride and stand up for what's right. All this time _I _have been the one causing the problems. And for whatever reason, he still wants me."

_Annabeth, listen to your head—_

"NO, Mother!" I all but screamed. "For _once_, I am through listening to my head. It's long been time for me to try follow my heart."

_Annabeth—_

But I tuned her out. By that time I was already on my way to Percy. I ran towards the cabins where I saw he'd had gone. I ran as hard as I could. I saw him turn and head for his cabin. Maybe I was wrong, but I thought I saw dried tears on his cheeks. I cursed myself for causing him so much pain. I can't believe I'd had been this _stupid._ I ran faster, until I was within ear-shot.

"PERCY!" I screamed. He shot around, his eyes filled with happiness and hope. I smiled, and I'd realized I'd been crying. I'd been doing that an awful lot lately. He was just standing there, shocked, and I was about ten yards away from him when I ran into an invisible force.

PERCY POV:

All I could do was grin, as I saw her run toward me. I didn't run towards her. Didn't move. Just stood there, and grinned, like an idiot.

She had come back. She wanted to be with me too. I saw tears run down her face from all the emotions going around. Then, she stopped and was thrown back as if she had run into an invisible brick wall.

Now, I was confused. She sat up, with a face that said, _What the heck happened?_ And I agreed. Before either of us could do anything, her hands moved straight behind her, as if someone was dragging her, but no one was there. Annabeth's expression became angry, and she started to struggle.

"Percy? What's going on?" She cried.

"I don't know!" I said rushing forward to help her. But I ran into another invisible force. And it started punching me. I mean, yeah, I was invincible, but have you ever tried to fight someone you can't _see_? It's a lot harder that a sounds.

"Percy? Any day now would be great!"

"Trying to kill and invisible man! Be right there!"

So there I was, trying to get past the invisible dude to help Annabeth. Meanwhile, Annabeth was still kicking and screaming, and there apparently was several of the buggars that now were picking Annabeth up, so it looked like she was floating in mid air. They carried her down past the amphitheater. I finally managed to subdue the guy with Riptide, and was running to Annabeth, screaming, "Annabeth! Just hold on, I'm coming!"

They had just entered the forest. I ran after them. But they were gone.

ANNABETH POV:

Where was I? Those…whatever they were, were trying to kidnap me, when we went in the forest, and I blacked out…where was I now?

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a…cave. A stone cave. There were beautiful gems embedded in the stone, and it almost took my breath away.

I was laying in a twin wooden bed. There was a blanket, sheets, everything. I saw a night stand with an oil lamp, since there were no outlets, and a dresser.

I sat up, and scooted my feet on the ground, to meet a soft throw rug.

There was a small cavern, almost a hallway, except it was…y'know…in a cave…

I reached the entrance to the outside. I looked out side.

I gasped. It was beautiful. Beautiful and…alien.

It looked like I was on an island. It was surrounded by turquoise water. There was rolling green hills, the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen, bird baths, stone benches, animals every where. But they all looked…tame.

While this place was great and every thing, there was still one major problem.

_Where was Percy?_

PERCY POV:

At first, I was shocked. Where could they've gotten to so fast? Unless…they were aided by magic, or some other godly force.

Still, I spent the rest of the day, running through the forest, shouting Annabeth's name, hoping to find her. I searched until my throat was so sore I couldn't talk. Until it was dark. Until Juniper found me, and forced me to Grover. I told him everything, and he gave me a sad look. He told me to get some rest, and we'd search some more in the morning. I finally agreed, and reluctantly went to my cabin. But there was one thing I was sure of.

There was no way in Hades that I'd be getting any sleep tonight.

CALYPSO POV:

I smiled as I watched the whole thing from my place behind the tree in the forest. With the help of my invisible servants, I had escaped my prison, made that _girl_ take my place, get her out of the way, and have Percy out of the way.

I smiled in the moonlight. Oh, the wonders tomorrow will bring…

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAH! I didn't see that one coming, did you? Well to be honest, neither did i. this concept kinda came 2 me randomly. Review, cuz I'd really like to kno what u think.**


	10. Her Apperance

**Ok, first of all, I would really appreciate it if ppl stopped sending me reviews freakin out bout calypso. I mean their DEMIGODS for cryin out loud! There had to be some ups and downs! I promise, this is a PERCABETH, and in the end it will all be happy. Ish. And I might now update as frequently due to all my school work.**

**Oh, and btw, I skipped out on drying my hair tonight so I could have time to type this chapter, so tomorrow at school, when my hair is lacking of shine and body, it'll be all y'all's fault.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save for this laptop, and an entirely too overactive imagination.**

PERCY POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing it's head off at me. I groggily turned to see what time it was. 6:30! What was I thinking when I set it that early? Then the events of yesterday came running back.

"Annabeth!" I said, throwing the covers off, ready to start my search.

ANNABETH POV:

I walked around the island again, looking for a way off. It was completely surrounded on all sides by water, and there was no port, no boat, no people, even. I realized that there were some kind of servant spirit things who would set out my meals and make my bed. But it was driving me crazy.

After I had been on the island for three days, what looked like a comet came soaring through the sky, and landed on the island, skidding to a stop. The person stood and brushed herself off.

_Aphrodite?_

PERCY POV:

I was running to the big house to tell Chiron what happened, and see if he knew any thing. But before I could a face that I never thought I'd see again stepped in my way.

"Calypso? But…how…" Before I could say anything else she grabbed my face and pulled me down into a forceful kiss.

ANNABETH POV:

"Erm….Lady Aphrodite…could you please explain what I am doing here? And…why you're here….and, where _here_ even is!" I exclaimed at her as she walked up.

She looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. "I am sorry, my dear, but you are on Ogygia."

CALYPSO POV:

As I kissed Percy, I tried to send him one message: _He was mine._ Definitely mine, and not that smart alack blonde girl.

Just after I started kissing him, he took my hands and yanked me back. Ahhh….I understand. He wants to talk about our love for each other before we continue. Instead he looked confused, so I put on and innocent, confused face, tilting my head to the side.

"_Calypso? _What the Hades? I mean…how…why…okay, how in the world are you here and not….trapped on Ogygia? And why _the heck_ did you kiss me?" He asked. I frowned. That wasn't the response I'd wanted at all.

"I kissed you because I love you. Was that not obvious enough?" I asked, still confused. He sighed.

"Look, Calypso, it's great that you're not trapped on a lonely island for all eternity anymore, but Annabeth's missing, so I gotta go." He started to run past me. I had just comprehended what he said. He'd rather be off _risking his life_ trying to save that girl, than be with me.

Oh, I wasn't going to stand for that.


	11. His Exasperation

Ok! **Look, a buncha ppl r still sending me hateful reviews, and I'd like to thank all the people who didn't! I SWEAR, they'll all live happily ever after and all that crap. Just have some patience ppl. Jeeze.**

** DISCLAIMER: Not yet….but soon, according to my highly elaborate plan which includes purple paint, two elephants, and Obama.**

PERCY POV:

I ran towards the Big House, confusion about Calypso, and anxiety about finding Annabeth. Why had Calypso kissed me? And why did I feel so guilty about it? I mean, I'm dating Annabeth….kinda….Really, I'm not sure where we stand now. Dating or not, I'm getting her back.

No matter what.

I ran up the steps to the porch where Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle.

"Chiron, Annabeth went missing." I panted. He looked at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"What?" He asked, "Again?" I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes,_ again. She was taken yesterday, and I searched for her, but then Grover made me go to sleep to see if she'd come back. But she's still gone!" Then I explained what had happened. I told him about the invisible men, and her disappearing as soon as I entered the forest. He looked all thoughtful, and then said, face straight as ever,

"Well, Percy. It would seem as if we need a quest.

ANNABETH POV:

"Ogygia?" I asked, confused, "But isn't that where Calypso was exiled to? Wait a minuet…if she's not here….where…?" Then realization hit me. That witch kidnapped me. She had me brought to this no-way-out paradise, so she could get off of it, and have Percy to herself.

She was killing two birds with stone. And I was the stone. But this stone's about to hit a new target, baby.

I saw Aphrodite grin rather evilly, no doubt reading my mind. "That's the spirit Annabeth. I'm with you guys, 100%. But we need to find a way to get you off this island. I can just poof on and off, of course, being a god, but you…well, I'll just go back to Olympus, ask around, see if they know anything. But know this, Annabeth," She said, as serious as I'd ever seen Aphrodite, "Calypso broke ancient laws running away from her punishment. And the gods _will_ make her pay."

Oh, yeah, baby. This was gonna be fun.

PERCY POV:

I wandered around Grand Central Station, waiting for my train. I had gotten the prophecy, and it didn't look good. It spoke of one half-blood going back to the isle men are only able to visit once. That was definitely Ogygia. And I figured the best place to start, was at Mt. St. Helens, where I'd been when I'd first visited Calypso. I thought about Annabeth's disappearance, apparently to Ogygia, and Calypso sudden apperence. No way that could be a coincidence.

When I'd gone back to my cabin to pack, Calypso had intercepted me, trying to get me to go on a walk with her, or swim in the lake. I told her I was going to find Annabeth, and she pleaded to come along. She was really getting on my nerves.

I had argued with her half an hour, before she agreed to stay. Now, I was waiting for my train start me on my way to Washington.

"Percy!" I heard a shrill voice call, not nearly as smooth and pretty as Annabeth's. I looked through the crowd to see who was running toward me and calling my name. when I saw who it was I groaned. _Man, I can't get rid of that chick…_

ANNABETH POV:

"Stop moving! You'll get smudged!" Aphrodite screamed at me. She had just _insisted_ on giving me a makeover, which, in my opinion, was completely irrelevant to the situation at hand. But, as you know, you can't turn down a god.

So here I was, being pulled, and plucked. Glittered and glossed. Shadowed and smudged. It was complete _torture. _Finally, Aphrodite sighed. "Okay, we can take a _break_ from make-up. But know this, I'm not though with this, missy! Now, let's focus on something equally important: outfits!"

I'm pretty sure Percy cold hear my groan all the way from wherever he was. All I know, he'd better be dragging his invincible buttover here to get me outta this Tartarus-hole.

PERCY POV:

"Percy, are we there yet?" I groaned inwardly. After Calypso had shown up, no amount of reasoning could get her to leave. So, I had to buy her a ticket, and let her board. Hopefully I could loose her somewhere along the way. She had been annoying the Hades outta me. she kept wiggling, and she had sat _right _next to me in our seat, with out thight brushing. Every time I'd scoot away, she'd move closer.

Not to mention she'd been asking "Are we there yet?" Every two minutes for the past _three hours_.

"Calypso," I started for the trillionth time, "We have _five more hours._ I promise, I'll tell you when we get close. They should be serving lunch soon. Why don't you take a nap or something, and I'll wake you up when the servers come around?" I suggested.

"That sounds good, Percy. You're _so_ smart. I believe I shall take a nap." And with that, she had the nerve to plop her head right in my _lap_ and curl her arms around my thigh, using it as a pillow. I tried to keep a disgusted look off of my face as I looked down at her. I mean, seriously, forward much? She obviously can't take a hint. I mean, she's pretty, I guess. But not breathtakingly beautiful, like Annabeth. And Calypso was _waay_ too clingy, too needy for my taste. Now, Annabeth, she would never be like that. She knows how to make you feel special without laying it on too thick. Annabeth was just….perfect. Well, she may not be a perfect person, no one is, even the gods, but she was perfect for me.

I looked out the window and was determined to find her as fast as I could. Who knows what kind of torture she was being submitted to?

ANNABETH POV:

"OW! HADES, WOMAN, YOU GOT EYELINER IN MY EYE!"

"Sorry!"

**Oh yah, 2 update in one day, how awesome am i? well I guess I was making up for not updating yesterday. Lemme know what you think!**


	12. Her Letdown

**Hey guys! It's Sam, and I'd like 2 give a shout out to my favorite fanfic author ever who reviewed my story, E.M. Zeray, check out her stories, their awesome. & another big thanks again to AnnabethIsBest, and CAM, for frequently reviewing, and of course all my other reviewers!**

**IMPORTANT: I FINALLY realized that chapter 3 was chapter 1 again! I replaced it with the CORRECT chapter 3, so plz go back and read it! I AM SO SORRY! I'm a blonde, I can't help it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not yet….I've got Obama locked up in my closet, but still waiting for those elephants to get shipped in…**

**PERCY POV:**

I was woken up by the train coming to a screeching halt. I woke up, but then I realized there was something heavy on my chest. I looked down to see Calypso sleeping on my chest. Correction. _Drooling _on my chest was more like it. I grimaced, and unceremoniously shoved her off of me. She jerked up, and yawned.

"Percy?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, "Are we there yet?" I sighed.

"Yes, we're there." I said, getting up, and getting my backpack out from under my seat. She smiled and happily got back on her feet.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where exactly are we going?" She asked. I sighed.

"We're going to find Annabeth." I said for the ump-teenth time. She waved her hand like it wasn't important.

"I know _that_, but I mean where are we going to save her? Paris? Rome? Miami?"

"We're going to Ogygia."

"WHAT?"

ANNABETH POV:

It was my third day on the island, and I had just eaten breakfast. I was taking advantage of Aphrodite's absence, and heading to the beach to wash my make up off. But then, of course, Aphrodite showed up. I sighed, but decided to see if she had gathered any info on how to get me off of this island.

"So, have you heard anything?" I asked.

"About what?" She asked, confused, scrunching up her perfectly tweezed eyebrows. I groaned.

"About getting me off of this island! You said you'd ask around on Olympus." I reminded her. An _ohhh…_ look came on her face.

"Oh. _That._" She said, a sheepish look coming over her face. "Well, I actually _did_ get some info, but…well, I'm afraid you won't like it. But, I will say it is the most _romantic_ thing I've ever heard! Well, except for Helen and Paris…"

"Thousands of people _dying _is romantic how?"

"It's all perspective, Sweetheart. Now, where was I…"

"You found out information that I won't like but was 'The most romantic thing you'd ever heard,'"

"Except for Helen and Paris." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Except for them. Now, could you just tell me please?" Aphrodite's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Well, I found out there was a way off the island, but Calypso never knew it. She is such a _brunette _sometimes."

"I thought the saying was such a _blonde_." I interrupted.

"Yes, but don't you see, that stereotype gives girls like you and I a bad name," She said, gesturing to her platinum blonde ringlets and my honey curls, "So I decided to fight back." She said, smiling smugly at her cleverness. I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Oh…now I get it. Anyway, back to what Calypso didn't know?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. I get so distracted sometimes. I guess even goddesses are prone to brunette moments. Anyway, you know how young men can occasionally wash up on the beach here?" I nodded. In my head I replaced 'young men' with 'Percy'. "Well, all you need to do is find a young man to wash up on the beach, of course, I may use my godly influence to _guide_ a _certain_ young hero to wash up on the beach," She winked at me, "And have him love enough to be willing to stay on the island with you, and then, _poof!_ You're free to go!" She said, waving her hands in the air. I smiled

"That's great! It's much easier than I thought it would be." I said, starting to dance around.

"Umm…Annabeth?" I immediately stopped dancing. When you hear the goddess of love using that tone, you now something's up.

"What?" I said, suspiciously. She bit her lip.

"Well…you see, there's this one _tiny_ detail I didn't tell you…" She trailed off. I froze.

"What?" I breathed.

"The, um, young man has to stay on the island and take the girl's place of serving an eternity of imprisonment."


	13. Their Temporary Renuion

**Hey! Ok, I've probably already said this, but, I REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! *ENERGETIC HAPPY DANCE***

**DISCLAIMER: ok, I just called Rick up, and, surprisingly, he won't give me the rights to PJO or his hot son Haley. *Sigh***

PERCY POV:

That night, I dreamed of Annabeth. Calypso and I had found a motel in the town where the train stopped, which was somewhere in Colorado. We had just crashed in the two bed room (thank goodness) and I was dreaming of Annabeth.

I looked around, getting my bearings. I realized I was on an island. There was turquoise waves lapping at the white sand, and a beautiful garden. Then it struck me: I was on Ogygia. I stood there for a second, confused. Then, I snapped out of it, and began looking for Annabeth. I ran along the beach, calling her name.

"Annabeth!" I called, over and over, just as I had the day she went missing, in the woods. Then, when I was passing the garden, I remembered there was a small bedroom in a cave hidden by the garden. I smacked myself, not believing my own stupidity. It was night time. Of _course_ she was in there, sleeping. I ran towards the garden, and moved aside the plants, running into the cave. There was a small hallway-like cavern leading to the opening. I ran inside, and stopped breathing when I saw her. She was so beautiful. I know it was just a few days since she had been kidnapped, but it felt like forever.

She was lying on her side, her cheek and lips smooshed between the pillows. It was so adorable. Her blonde hair was spread out along the pillows, making her look like Sleeping Beauty (Who, according to Annabeth, was real. She was a daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams). The quilt like covers came up to her chin. I knew one thing: if this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

Smiling hugely, I walked over to the bed and sat down. I stroked her hair softly, loving how soft her hair was. She murmured and shifted. I grinned, and leaned down, kissing her forehead. Her eyebrows scrunched up, and she squinted her eyes. she slowly fluttered her eyes open. Once she realized it was me, her big grey eyes shot open, and she shot up, sitting up.

"P-Percy?" She asked. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her, letting her know that I was here, for now at least, and I missed her.

Even if it was just dream Annabeth.

Her eyes were still wide, and she slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and buried her head in my shoulder. It felt so good to have her in my arms, to know where she was, to have my bearings. She leaned back, looking up at me.

"This…this is a dream…isn't it?" She asked, looking down. I nodded.

"I think so. I mean, either this is a dream, or another god is messing with us and is letting us talk to each other in our dreams. Then again," I wrapped an arm around her waist, "I don't really mind." She smiled. She reached up and cupped the side of my face, and I leaned into her hand. Her hand was calloused and rough, but still soft.

"Neither do I." She said. I grinned wider than Texas. She brought her other hand up to cup the other side of my face, and leaned up. She pressed her lips gently to mine, and I unashamedly let out a light moan. It had been so long. It was a light kiss, soft and tender. I held her tightly against my chest. I felt her smile under my lips. I love that I can make her smile like that.

But after awhile Annabeth pulled back, like she'd just remembered something.

"What is it? Oh, what happened? Who is keeping you here? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" I asked, getting angrier and angrier when I realized I should have been asking her about who had taken her, but I was a little…distracted.

"Percy, I'm…fine. I don't know who took me. It was some kind of invisible creatures. I blacked out when they got to the forest, then I woke up here. I haven't seen them since, but there's always food laid out somewhere when I'm hungry." I thought about what she said. Calypso had invisible servants...there was no doubt in my mind now that she was somehow involved in this now. I thought about mentioning this to Annabeth, but I didn't want to worry her by telling her I was traveling with a kidnapper. After hearing her say all that though, I felt a fresh wave of guilt go through me.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry I let this happen, I shouldn't of left you—"

"Percy, don't be ridiculous. I was the one who was pushing you away, I should of come back to you sooner." I thought about what she said.

'Wait, that was why you were running towards me? You wanted me back? I thought you'd seen things coming out of the woods or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Percy, you know if I _had _seen them, I'd of run towards them with my dagger, before running to you for help." She smirked.

"Ouch, Annabeth. You just lost me some of my man-points." I clutched my chest, teasing her.

"You still had some left?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, but not for long if you keep talking like that." I grumbled. She laughed. Then, what happened earlier, what made her pull back, whatever she had remembered, came across her mind again, and her smile melted. I sighed.

"Annabeth, what is it? You don't need to worry, I promise, I'll find you. I'll find you and get you back to camp." She bit her lip, like she knew something she doesn't want to tell me. She gave me a sad, regretful look.

"Percy," She said, looking down at the covers, "I-I don't want you to save me."

Then I woke up.


	14. His Realization

**A/n: hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm having a little trouble adjusting to my new school, and I….was lazy, on top of everything else. Ooooh, and I finally got a beta, **_**Alydrial. **_**Ok, so heeeere we go! (insert Peter Pan rooster crow)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, no, imma hafta say no, I don't.**

~.~.~.~.~

PERCY POV:

I woke up that morning tired, confused, and squished. I opened my eyes groggily, and sneezed. There was brown hair over my nose, tickling it. Wait a minuet. I don't _have_ brown hair. I fully woke up and registered what was squishing me, and laying brown hair in my nose.

"Augh!" I screamed, jumping up, knocking Calypso off the bed. If I'd of been fully awake, I probably would've laughed, but now I was just freaked. She gave a shrill squeak as she hit the ground.

"What was that for?" She asked, picking herself off the ground. Haha.

"What the _Hades_ were you doing in my bed?' I asked frantically. She gave me a confused, innocent look. _Oh, yeah, I'm so sure._ "You know what, forget it," I said waving it off, "I'm gonna go into town, I need to think." I said, needing to clear my thoughts. I got off the bed, and went to grab my shoes and a jacket.

"Do you want me to come? Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked. I rolled my eyes while turned away.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go get some coffee." I walked out of the hotel room before she could say anything else. I thought about the last thing Annabeth said to me in my dream. _'I don't want you to save me,'_"

~.~.~.~.~.

ANNABETH POV:

I watched the one-way Iris message that Aphrodite was showing me. It was so you could see who you were calling, but they couldn't see you. I watched Percy walk out of the coffee store, a broken look on his face. Aphrodite waved her hand through it and the image disappeared.

"Well, dear? Do you see how much pain the boy is in?" She asked me.

"Its better him being hurt than stuck here for all eternity. I'd rather it me than him." I pointed out. A grin that made me nervous crept its way across her face.

"So, you're saying you would stay on this island forever for him?" She asked.

"Of course. I love him." I said, smiling at the thought, "But…it's best I forget about it. By the time I find another sucker to stay on this island in my place a thousand years will of past, and everyone I knew would be gone." My eyes started tearing up at the thought of all my friends and family, and most of all Percy, going to collage, getting married, having kids, dying, while I'm stuck being immortal on this lonely island. If I ever got my hands on Calypso…

"Annabeth," Aphrodite said, bringing me out of my daze. "So, you are saying you intend to stay on this island, for all eternity, immortal, never dying, always alone-Except for me of course, darling, you know I'd come visit often—All for Percy." She said, as if I hadn't already said that. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I was pretty sure I just went through with that, and you're kinda bringing me down, but yes. I would, and actually I _am_." I said firmly with my arms crossed. Aphrodite, though, looked about ready to cry.

"OMG! That is just _so cute_! I mean, I've seen so many other love stories, and all, but all those were always the 'damsel in distress, oh, my love come save me,' type stuff, and that is only cute after so many times, but now _this_ is refreshing! A girl making a sacrifice for her love. It's so tragically romantic!" She sobbed. I resisted the urge to roll her eyes. I mean, sure, I'm still a girl, so I appreciate some fairy-tale romance novel love occasionally, but that's not the way real life works. Even if real life for me _is_ a fairy-tale, what with being half-god and everything. But…love doesn't always have a happy ending. Like now. Percy'll find someone else, most likely eventually get married, maybe even have kids, and I'd be happy for him. Really. But there would still be a huge part of me that will wish that _I_ could be that someone else.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

PERCY POV:

I had just got back from Starbucks, and sitting on a bench in a local park. I silently sipped my coffee, enjoying the shade from the tree the bench was under. I could hear kids playing, dogs barking. I saw a couple holding hands and walking on the sidewalk. The girl had blonde hair, and I felt a pang in my heart.

I thought some more about Annabeth. She seemed fine before she…told me to not rescue her, so I know she still loves me. Or does she? I shook my head, knowing I was saving Annabeth weather she loved me or not. I thought of a reason Annabeth would want to stay. Either,

A) She doesn't love me any more, and doesn't want me to save her, because she thinks I'll assume that we'll have to get together afterward,

B) She has a fondness for never-dying and eternal loneliness,

C) The island has only been recently inhabited by male models whose soul purpose is to fulfill the female inhabitants every waking desire.

Yeah, none of those options seemed real likely to me either. Then I realized this was _Annabeth_. She is the most brave, loyal, smart demigod out there. So, if she told me not to come, she's probably just trying to protect me.

It all made sense now. She was just protecting me. Well, no way I'm gonna sit back while she was going through the who-knows-what tortures that male models are capable of.

So, I did what any other Percy would do.

I ditched Calypso in the hotel room, and with nothing but the clothes on my back and Riptide in my pocket, I headed straight for Mt. St. Helens.


	15. Her Reflection

**Hey guys! Thanx 4 all the great reviews, and blech to all those who said mean things. But anyway, I finally got a beta, Alydrial, so imam give her a shout out. Hey! **

** Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Freaking. Own. Percy Jackson.**

**~.~.~.~.~`.~.~.~.~.~**

PERCY POV:

I looked out of the window of the car I'd…ah…_borrowed,_ and thought for a second about weather I should've left Calypso alone. I mean, she'd made it all the way to camp Half-Blood from where ever she'd washed up, so she must know how to get around.

I looked straight ahead, wanting to get right to Annabeth. What was she protecting me from? Was it hurting her? Was she being blackmailed? All I could do was step on the pedal and will the car to get to Washington faster.

When I finally crossed the boarder into Washington, like two full days of driving later, I let out a sigh of relief and anticipation. I was that much closer to Annabeth. I stopped at a gas station because, hey, even a demi-god on a quest to rescue his true love has to pee sometime. Unfortunately, what was in that gas station would set me back a lot more than a three-minuet pee break.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

ANNABETH POV:

I walked outside into the fresh air. I might as well get used to it. I'd be here for the next few…forevers. But I guess if I had to be stuck in one place for eternity, this place wasn't so bad. If I was Percy, I probably would've gone crazy after just a few weeks. I laughed at the though. But then, I bet Percy would've found a way out. He would do that. He's just so open minded, imaginative. I closed my eyes, trying to not think about Percy.

I was wearing a cotton Greek chiton, like I suppose Calypso wore, because it was in the dresser. My clothes had gotten torn and dirty beyond repair after the first week, so I'd had to improvise. It had two buckles around the sleeveless straps, to hold the fabric into place, and a simple sash around the waist to keep the fabric from bunching up and obstructing my movements, which I greatly appreciated. I almost thought about not bothering with clothes, there being no one to see me anyway, but decided against it, remembering that Aphrodite of any other gods could just pop in whenever they wanted. Plus, it was kinda just gross.

I sat on the sand, looking out into the beautiful ocean, which now only I would see. The ocean didn't lead to anywhere, not for me. I'd learned my first week here that if you tried to make a raft and float to civilization, you'd just wash up back on the beach. Which, only earned me drenched hair, and a wasted day. I thought about being here forever. I mean, for a week vacation, sure. But forever? I don't know how Calypso did it. Well, at least I would have Aphrodite for company, I mused dryly.

I wondered if Percy would actually listen to me, in the dream I had. I wondered if we had really had contact, or if it was just a dream. His lips felt so real…Then I thought about Aphrodite. Of course it had been contact, what with _that_ woman in charge of my love life. I smiled at the thought that least we had had one last kiss. I prayed to Poseidon that Percy had listened to me, and hadn't come for me. but there was still a small part of me that wished he would come. To know that he really cares.

I felt tears drip down my face, and I felt soft hands wipe them away. I looked up to see Aphrodite. I gave her a watery smile, and tried to wipe my tears away, but she sat down beside me, which surprised me. I mean, she sat on the _ground_. She wrapped her slim arms around me, and I allowed myself to just cry.

"Shhh…It's okay to cry, sweetie, it's okay. You don't always have to be strong." She whispered, patting my hair. I wondered if this was what it was like to have a real mom. Aphrodite, sensing my thought, looked down and smiled at me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

PERCY POV:

I walked out of the gas station and headed to the small rusty red truck I had claimed after ditching Calypso. I heard a rustling in the bushes and instantly whirled around and placed a hand on my pocket where I kept Riptide. I tried to be inconspicuous, and walked over. It was a hydra. I cursed under my breath. Those things are the worst. I tried to sneak up on it, but I stepped on a twig. The thing whipped around and hissed at me. It only had two heads. I was guessing Exxon breaded the things as well as Monster Doughnut. I ducked as it spit out a stream of acid at me.

"Okay, big fella. I'm just trying to rescue my girl, so if you'll just…" It surprised my by slashing at my chest, making me drop Riptide, then it spit acid on my legs, and I let out a scream of pain as I felt it eat away my flesh.

It was about to finish me off when I faintly heard someone come out from the gas station and chase it off. Then, I blacked out.


	16. A Year Later

**Hey my peeps! Happy late labor day, and sorry, I was stuck at our lake house with my little cousins and aunts everywhere, so u can under stand how that would make it hard 2 type.**

**DISCLAIMER: BA-DA-DA-BA-DA-BA ah, no. I do not own nothin' **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

ANNABETH POV:

(ONE YEAR LATER)

It had been a long time since I last saw Percy. At least a year had passed since I first got on the island. I didn't look a day over the age I was when I first got here. Maybe more withered, more solemn. But not older.

I kept track of how many days it had been by carving chinks into the side of the cave. It had been a little over a year. At first, I had almost expected Percy to come, despite my warning, but after a few more weeks, I accepted the fact that I would never see him again. He's probably found someone prettier, less smart-alacky. He could do better than me anyway.

So, I fell into a routine. It was a boring, monotonous routine. And lonely. Aphrodite still came to visit me every so often, she would always start to tell me about Percy, and how he was doing, but I would always stop her. I didn't want o hear about Percy. I would only end up in tears. Athena visited me once. All she did was lecture on about how she _told _me that kelp-head was trouble and I should've stayed away from him. Pfft. Li'l too late for that, mom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

PERCY POV:

(ONE YEAR LATER)

_Ughhh…._ I shifted around in my sleep, groaning. I was sore all over. I fluttered my eyes open, squinting against the light. I grimaced as I felt the major head ache that was starting. I felt like I had been asleep for a million years. I could only see white, and my hearing was fuzzy, but I could make out a beeping and people running around in confusion.

_"He woke up!"_

_ "Someone get the doctor!"_

_ "How long had he been in the coma? A year?"_

**Ok, I know that was insanely short, and I haven't updated in awhile, but I just wanted to get something down, and in my opinion, that was pretty filling. And dramatic. So review and tell me how much you hate me now. (seriously, Don't)**


	17. His Determination

**Hey guys! So I'll have to say that this story will soon be coming to a close**** so maybe two more chapters? I dunno. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

PERCY POV:

I lied there, trying to get my bearings for what felt like hours but was probably just minutes. Eventually my eyesight became less blurry, and my headache went down enough for me to think clearly. I sat up, waited for the dizziness to pass, and looked around.

I felt really weak, and stiff. My throat was dry, like I hadn't had anything to drink in a while. I was on a hospital bed, with white sheets. There was a white curtain dividing the room in half, and the tile floors and the walls were –you guessed it- white.

I heard shuffling in the hallways right outside the room. _Wait? Why am I in the hospital?_ The last thing I remember was…I had been attacked…by a monster…a hydra! Yeah, a hydra. And I had blacked out…

The sound of pen scribbling on paper brought me out of my reverie. I looked over and almost yelped, just now noticing that there was a doctor on one of those spiny-chairs. I stared at him awhile before he looked up from the file and noticed I'd noticed him.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, looks like you've finally—"

"How do you know my name?" I croaked. My voice was still dry. The doctor handed me a glass of water that was on the bedside table and waited patiently for me to finish.

"You see, Mr. Jackson, you've been in an unconscious state for quite awhile. Someone brought you in after you were beaten behind a service station. We identified who you were and contacted your mother. I must say, I'm surprised you pulled through."

Well, _that_ woke me up. Then, I remembered everything.

The hydra.

Calypso.

Ogygia.

_Annabeth._

_Hades. _I jumped out of the bed, surprising the doctor immensely, and placed my bare feet on the cold tile floors. I almost fell I was so dizzy. Hey, you try walking after being asleep for a year. The doctor rushed over to my side to try to get me to lay back down.

"Mr. Jackson, please lay down. You still haven't gained your strength back. We called your mother just minutes ago, she should be here soon."

"Wait," I said, angry, "They took me back to New York? I'm in New York?"

"Yes, after they identified who you were, we transported you back here, so your mother would be able to keep tabs on you."

I looked down at myself. Had it really been a year? I was paler, thinner. That was probably from having no physical exercise what so ever. I seemed taller, my hair was a lot longer, hanging in my eyes. then another thought struck me: Annabeth hadn't aged a day. She was immortal, as long as she was on that island. She was still sixteen. At least I woke up now and now in twenty years, what I'd be twenty years older then her. But I had a mission.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~

I walked down the sidewalk, to the airport. You don't wanna know what I had to do to get out of the hospital. I never did see my mom, but reunions could wait till after Annabeth. After several pick-pocketing jobs, me stealing some poor man's clothes (remember: I had just been in a hospital gown) and several James Bond- worthy moves, I was out. Now, all I had to do was get on a plane, and avoid getting shot out of the sky.


	18. His Journey

**Ok! It's the next to the last chapter (probably) Awwwwww…..this is my first ever fanfic, and I won't be able to start a new one in awhile, cuz' im in the process of writing a book. So when I get it published, I'll update and tell u guys, so u can read it and say u read some of my work before my first book! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **_**percabeth307**_**. Sorry for not updating in awhile!**

~.~.~.~~~~.~.~.~`~~.~.`~.`.`.`

PERCY'S POV:

I had stopped at a retirement home on the way, and convinced them to sell me a wheel chair, since my legs were still really stiff and numb. I had used a credit card I stole from that doctor. Usually, I was against stealing, but this was an emergency. I was so _stupid._ I was beaten, and put in a _freaking year long coma_, and just b some hydra! I've fought off hundreds of those buggers! And now, on one of the most time sensitive missions of my life, I am set back a _year. Hades. _

I wheeled my way into the airport, and wheeled right passed all the red-neck tourist, immigrants, and honey-mooning couples, right up to the counter.

Ignoring all the rather bad words that were being thrown my way, I determinedly looked at the lady at the counter, who looked at me, annoyed.

"Excuse me sir, but if you want to board your flight, you'll have to wait in line like everyone else." She had what looked like permanent frown lines, and a rather ratty pile of red hair piled on the top of her head in a bun.

"Look, lady. If you get me to the fastest flight to Washington, you can have this card." I said, holding up the doctor's credit card for her to see.

"Look, kid, you're wasting my time. I think that we both know, that that card's either a fake, or expired. Next in line please!" I held out an arm, stopping the next person in line from coming up to the counter.

"Look, it's a serious emergency. My mom…was in an accident. And I really need to get to her! If you think the card's a fake, just swipe it. Go ahead." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"If that's what'll get rid of you," She scowled, swiping the card. I assume the amount of money on the card came up, because her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. She leaned towards the intercom, which was for communicating between employees.

"Bart? Would you please escort this young man in sector E to his flight to Washington."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~

ANNABETH POV:

I sat by the water, as I did every morning. The ocean smelled like salt and seaweed, like it did everyday. It always reminded me of him, that sent. I knew it wasn't good for me, to keep pining myself who would never come. I was in a different silk Greek chiton, a different one always seemed to show up. This one was grey, I had a feeling the invisible servants had picked up on that it was my favorite color, because that's the color the dress was more often than not.

Like I said before, the stay on the island had kind of….calmed me. I was just more relaxed, more at ease. I didn't have to protect my friends, or myself, from monsters. Of course, I missed my old life. If I had a chance, I'd get it back in a heartbeat. But I was stuck here now, there was nothing I could do about it.

I sighed, and stood up, walking over to the garden.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~~~.~.~.~.~.`

PERCY POV:

I wheeled myself out of the plane down the handicapped ramp (gods, I hope Annabeth doesn't hear about this) And down into the Washington airport. I had just spent five hours between a fat gut who insisted sleeping on my shoulder, and a teenager texting her friend, and giggling every other second.

I, on a stroke of genius, had gone to an ATM before heading to the airport, so I wouldn't be completely moneyless. I bribed my way out of the airport, and made my way looking for the fastest way to Mt. St. Helens. And how would I even get to Ogygia from there? Same way I got there the first time, I guess. I gulped when I remembered the last had been when I had jumped into the lava and then exploded all the way to Ogygia.

Oh, yeah. This should be fun.

I found out pretty fast that I was in Olympia, Washington's capital. It was about a four hour drive from Mt. St. Helens. I knew if I drove fast, with no stops, and used a fast car, I could cut off an hour or two. Now I just had to find a fast car to jack-excuse me, borrow.


	19. Her Shock

**Okay! After this, only the epilogue is left!**

**DISCLAIMER: No offence, but if I was Rick, I would be making millions off of my scribbles, and I kinda get no money from y'all. **

**~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**PERCY POV: **

I had finally made it to Mt. St. Helens. I found a Deadalus symbol, and entered the center of the mountain, making sure to not go into any of the other paths branching off the main one, which could lead me to who-knows-where. I finally reached the part of the cave inside the mountain that seemed familiar. It smelled like fresh dirt and clay. I put my hand against the rock wall, then withdrew it. It was wet. Ew.

I couldn't help but feel apprehensive as I walked through the cavern. Last time I was here I'd been chased by Telekhines. Kinda didn't want that to happen again. But I knew I was just being paranoid. Hephaestus had driven out those little suckers as soon as Annabeth told him it was them who had been invading his forge.

I walked past the little cave off to the side that had been the "school" for the sea demons. I cracked a smile as I remembered how I had disrupted class.

But now it was the difficult part. How was I going to get to Annabeth? I'd just assumed I'd get there the same way I came. I walked out to the forge where they had been re-forging Kronos' scythe. I walked down the narrow strip of rock. I looked down. Nothing but hot lava. I could feel the heat on my face. I felt kinda like Aladdin in the cave of wonders. Climbing the cliff and then have lava surrounding me. hey, don't judge me. It's a quality movie.

"C'mon, Percy. Its for Annabeth. She's been on Ogygia for a year. You can do this." I told my self. I rubbed my hands together, and took a deep breath, then, before I could have second thoughts or talk myself out of it, I jumped off the edge.

ANNABETH POV:

I woke up in my cozy little cave. As I had been doing every morning for a year. I'd slightly redecorated it, though. There were chalk drawings of blueprints for buildings all over the stone.

I stretched, and splashed my face with water from the basin beside my bed. I don't know how, but every morning it was filled with fresh warm water. I walked over to my dresser. I opened it up, and I was surprised. Today my dress was grey, like most days, but it had a lower neckline and only came to about mid thigh. I had a feeling was the one who had the honors of choosing my wardrobe for today. I rolled my eyes, wondering why she thought it was so important to look nice if _nobody would see me_.

Lacking other options, I put on the dress. I looked in the mirror and frowned. _Maybe it's a good thing no one'll see me…_ I thought. I pulled up the front of the dress, seeing as it showed about two inches of cleavage. But I guess it couldn't be helped.

I threw my hands up in frustration, and headed out side to eat breakfast and sit by the ocean, as I did every morning.

After I was stuffed, I sat down in the sand, feeling the water lap against my feet, and the sand run between my fingers. I heard a faint splash, but didn't think anything of it. It was probably just one of the fish. But then I heard a louder splash, like something surfacing, and a deep gulp of air.

I whipped my head around. It was a boy about waist-deep in the water, but completely dry. He had dark hair, but it was frayed at the edges like it had been burned. Come to think of it…there was soot marks all over him. He was looking around rapidly, like he was looking for someone. He turned towards me, and his shockingly sea green eyes met mine.

"ANNABETH!" He cried, a huge grin spreading across his face.

I felt all the color drain from mine. I couldn't tell if I was happy he was here, angry he took a year to get here, or sad, because of what Aphrodite told me so long ago.

"Percy…."

PERCY POV:

I felt the lave burn my flesh. I could barely think, the pain was so intense, but I felt the familiar tug in my gut, and prayed to my dad. I felt some of the pain recede as water flowed into the lave pit. All the steam built up around me, and then I was flying. I tried to use the last bit of my consciousness to draw water out of the clouds around me. I was that high up. I felt the water give me some strength. I blacked out for awhile, and I could've sworn I heard Aphrodite's voice.

I became aware of my surroundings again, and I was still whipping through the air, the wind whipping my hair. I saw water getting closer and closer. I put my hands in front of my face and _woosh._ Nothin' but bubbles.

**Ok, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but yall seemed to want more, so imam add one or two chapters more.**


	20. The Confrontation

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me over a week to update. Well, after this, it's only the epilogue! Thank you so much for all your support, and I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: As soon as I get the name on my I.D. switched and that plastic surgery. Until then, nope.**

PERCY POV:

I swung my head around, wildly, trying to get my bearings. I had half-expected for it not to work, and to just wash back up on the shore of Camp Half-Blood. But the two beautiful grey eyes I met convinced me otherwise.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled before I could help it. I started splashing through the water, probably looking ridiculous, and finally made my way to the shore. That's where I got my first good look at her. She was beautiful. But that wasn't what shocked me. she looked exactly as she had looked the last time I'd seen her. I mean, it _had_ been a year, hadn't it? Her hair was the same length, she looked to be the same height, her lips, face, body, everything. The same. But instead of a camp t-shirt and ratty sneakers, she was barefoot, and wore a white dress. That was really short, and well…revealing.

Percy happy.

After I snapped out of it, I registered the look in her eyes. And I noticed she was crying. Annabeth _never _cries. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. unlike last time, it was if the crash in the water had given me strength, not worn me out. I scooped her up and held her against my chest. I held her, loving that feeling. I hadn't had that feeling in a year. I felt her clutch at me, and sob into my shirt. I felt a few tears roll down my own cheek.

"Annabeth…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…."

"P-Percy," She chocked out. "I…missed you. Thought you wouldn't…come…" I held her tighter, and kissed her head. I recognized her voice, even rough with tears. She even sounded just like she had a year ago. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, which, even though it was a year, it didn't seem like that, what with me being unconscious and everything…. I wanted so much just to tilt her head upwards and kiss the daylights outta her, but she needed time. Heck, I needed time.

"I-I'm so sorry, I swear, I tried—"

"NO PERCY!" She wailed, surprising me. A fresh round of tears came out of her eyes. I was confused. Why was she so sad? Was she angry with me?

I acted on an impulse, and scooped her into my arms. I carried her over to the garden, which was just as I remembered it. But now that I looked closer at it….it wasn't the same. Annabeth had arranged flowers of different types and colors into a never repeating pattern. It was beautiful. A work worthy of Daedalus.

I sat her down on the stone bench and let her cry on my shoulder. Eventually, the sobbing turned to sniffles. She pushed off of my chest and set up, avoiding my eyes.

"You…you shouldn't of come, Percy." She said. I felt my eyes widen. What? I remember her telling me she didn't want to be saved, but I'd assumed….

"Why? Why don't you want to go back?" I whispered. She gave a hollow chuckle and raised her wrist to wipe her eyes. I couldn't help but again notice the short length of her dress, since she was right next to me. Okay Percy, she's having a breakdown. Not the time.

When she talked, she sounded like everyone does after they cry. Stuffy and congested. But somehow, on her, it sounded beautiful. "No. I want to get out of here. It's just that…I didn't want _you_ to be the one to get me out."

Ouch.

Well…okay then. And…huh? What?

"Oh," I said, coming to the most obvious conclusion. I with drew my arms from around her. "So you…don't…" I mumbled. This was _not_ how I'd pictured this moment. I thought she would be happy. That we would be happy. Together. Now, she's saying she'd rather be stuck on an island for eternity then be with me. Well, weather she wanted to be with me or not, I didn't get put in a year-long coma and come all the way over here for nothing.

"Look…I'm sorry if I wasn't…look, I really don't give a Big Three seduction weather I'm you're ideal travel companion or not, but you are getting off this island!" I said, making sure we were clear. Her eyes widened.

"No, Percy, you don't understand—"

"NO! Listen, you are coming back with me weather you like me or—"

"GODS PERCY! Let me talk. Do you know what happens when the person who is stuck here's true love comes?"

"No," I said, confused. "But what does that have to do with—"

"They are stuck in their place. Now, I can go."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if you consider _you_ being stuck here for all eternity in my place good."

"Zeus's balls." I swore.

"Did you really think, I wouldn't want you here otherwise?" She said, reaching her hand up to cup my cheek. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help bet but sigh and lean into her hand.

Yeah. I gots it baaaad.

"Well…I mean, I thought, you changed your mind?" I half-asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I felt a pang in my heart. Now that I was this close to her, I realized how much she _had_ changed. But not physically. The sparkle in her eyes was gone, and her face…and the way she carried her self…well, the way she acted just seemed older. More worn, sad, lonely, and depressed. _I could of prevented that,_ I thought. _If I hadn't of been taking my year-long nap, I could've gotten to her sooner…_

"Changed my mind about what? The way I feel about you?" She asked. I nodded.

She leaned up, her hand still on my face, and gently, lovingly, pressed her soft lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed. I reached up to feel that beautiful blonde hair I hadn't felt in so long. I lifted up one hand to cup her cheek. I ran a thumb over her smooth skin. I moaned as she moved her lips, deepening the kiss. I held her tighter.

_Well, guess that answers that question. _

**Ok, this is NOT the last chapter. Y'all are probably getting mad at me for saying the next chapter is gonna be the last, and then adding like five more, but I am the writer, so I can do whatever I want. So ha. **

** REVIEWS ARE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROINE!**


	21. The Loophole

**Hey guys! Wssp? Soooooo…this is the last chapter before the epilogue. REVIEW!**

PERCYS POV:

After we had realized we were still making out, and kinda were in a situation, we broke apart, panting. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful. She looked like she had never aged.

Oh, yeah. She hadn't.

I knew I would do anything for this girl. I loved her.

Just then, something clicked in Annabeth's eyes, and she swung her arm back and punched me square in the jaw, shoving me back.

"OW! What the Hades was that for?"

"You left me here for a YEAR, PERCY! I thought you'd never come, I thought I'd be stuck here forever, and that you didn't love—" She broke down in tears, sobs racking her body. I had never seen Annabeth like this. I leaned down to where she had sunk down in the sand.

"I tried. I promise I tried." I said.

"Oh, so it took you a year to get from New York to Mt. St. Helens," Annabeth said, her voice clogged with her tears. I kept rubbing her back and squeezing her tight. I wanted her to know I was here. Finally.

"Well, the trip from Manhattan might not of lasted that long, but the coma that hydra I ran into put me in." Her eyes widened.

"Percy…you were in a coma?"

"Yeah. And…well, when I woke up, I'd found out it had been a year and I started coming for you right away."

"But…were you looking for me…when the monster attacked you?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry—" She started.

"NO, Annabeth. It wasn't you fault. It was mine. I wanted to look for you."

We sat there, her in my arms with me stroking her soft hair, occasionally whispering comforting words into her ear. Eventually, we sat back on the bench, and looked at the ground.

"Annabeth…?" I asked.

"Yes Percy?" She asked. I flinched. Her voice, the way she carried herself…had changed. She no longer radiated the confidence and strength she had before. And I knew that was what this island had done to her.

"I…I want you to go. I mean, I'll stay." I said. I knew she would protest, but this was one subject I would not budge on. I was the reason she had stayed for a year, intentional or not. Annabeth let out a sigh like she was disappointed I would even try, but for a second, I saw the familiar stubborn glint in her eye.

"Peruses," _Ooooo…_full name worthy mad. "You know very well that I will not leave you here to be stuck on this island. I've already been here a year, I might as well go all out. I want you to go." She said. I was confused.

"What do you mean? I can't leave, can I? I mean, I was the one who came. Didn't you say that whoever was stuck here could leave if someone who loves them stays in their place? So isn't it you who has to leave?" She sighed again, as if disappointed she had to explain it to me.

"No. It doesn't matter who got there first, so long as someone that loves them stays." She explained with a faint blush on her cheeks. I felt a smug grin creep onto my face.

"You love me?" I asked. I had been waiting a year for her to say that back. She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course Seaweed Brain. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean…I'm just…and I left you…"

"Percy, you didn't leave me. you were in a coma. Oh, gosh, I bet your mom's furious." She stood up from the bench. I pulled her back down.

"Relax, I haven't even seen my mom yet."

"WHAT?"

I was still in a wheelchair when I boarded the plane to Washington. I came straight from the hospital. I am so sorry. You were here a whole year—"

"Percy, you did that for me?" She looked up at me. That extra year I had on her did have some advantages. Her eyes were filled with happiness and longing. I smiled back.

"Oh course. I love you. I'd already made you wait a year, I wasn't gonna make you wait longer."

She beamed and ran a hand through my hair. I shuddered as I felt her soft fingers run over my scalp. She gave a soft, sincere smile. She wrapped her arms under mine and buried her face into my shirt. I put my arms around her waist and just held her. I smelled her hair. _Mmmm….lemons…_

She pulled back with a smile on her face. She laughed and wiped away one of the few remaining tears.

"So. What are we going to do?" She looked up at me.

"Well. _I_ am going to stay here, and _you_ are going to call upon a god, or whatever celestial being is controlling our lives, and make them take you back." I said softly, with a sad smile. She glared back.

"Percy, I believe we've been through this. I'll stay. You have a life back home. A family who loves you."

"Annabeth! You know I can't do that!"

"So you're saying you'd stay on this island for eternity, for me?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." I said firmly, meaning it with every cell in my body. "And you're saying that you would stay here for me? Just so I could be happy?"

"Yes. Because I love you too."

"Annabeth, don't you get it? Without you, I _won't _be happy."

"Wait…" She said, a smile of understanding crossing her features. "I think I understand now. Aphrodite! You can send us back now. I understand!" she called out. I gave her a confused look. She smiled brightly, for the first time with all the Annabeth radiance I remember. And then, Aphrodite pops up in a cloud of pink smoke, coughing.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was working on a new dramatic entrance, and this shade on pink totally compliments my skin tone, so—"

"Aphrodite! Okay, we get it. But I did like the smoke. It was far less disastrous than the fireworks last time." Annabeth said wryly. I was confused. When did Annabeth get so close to Aphrodite?

"Yes. Quite." Murmured Aphrodite. "So, what was it you called me for, dear?"

"I figured it out." Annabeth said. "You said, that a person can leave the island, so long as some one who truly loves them was willing to stay in their place."

"Exactly." Aphrodite smiled proudly. "I knew you'd get it eventually, Dear."

"Um…Excuse me?" I waved my hands around. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about." I said, thoroughly confused. Annabeth _and_ Aphrodite rolled your eyes. Annabeth turned back to her.

"If I know you, you've been watching ever since Percy got here, right?"

"Guilty." Aphrodite said sheepishly./

"Well, you heard us tell each other we were willing to stay for each other, right? So we can both leave? No strings attached?"

I was stunned. Annabeth was a _genius._ We both had someone who loved us and was _willing_ to stay…and that was each other…

"Exactly." Aphrodite said with a grin. "Oh, I love happy endings! Now, Annabeth, I'll still pop up every now and then to see how you are, even though you won't be stranded on an island and desperate for human interaction, okay? I would miss out weekly fashion debates." Annabeth smiled.

"Of course, Aunt A." I was stunned. I never know those two were so close.

"Now, sorry for my rambling. Off you go!" Aphrodite chirped, and I grabbed Annabeth's hand as I saw a load of theatrical pink smoke come from Aphrodite's hands. We were both coughing up a storm, but when the smoke cleared, I immediately knew where we were.

The beach at Camp-Half-Blood.

**Look out for the epilogue!**


	22. Epilogue: Their Happy Ending

ANNABETH POV:

I coughed as the thick, pink, (but admittedly good-smelling) theatrical smoke. I coughed, my eyes squeezed shut. I waved my hand around, searching for something to brace my self against so I won't fall over during my cough-fest. My hand was stopped by something soft, but hard. And warm. Covered in some sort of fabric.

_Percy…?_

I opened my eyes, and through the haze of pink, I saw the tall out line of Percy. Just because he had been in a coma hadn't meant he hadn't grown. He was now at least half a foot taller than me. His shoulders were much broader, making him look much more muscular, even though he had been out cold for the past year.

I looked down at myself self-consciously. I usually didn't care much for my appearance, but I knew I still looked sixteen, now a year younger than him. The smoke faded away more, and I could make out his sea green eyes.

He looked down, and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. I never realized before, but the thing I'd missed the most about life while I was on Ogygia, was him. The smoke cleared further, and I gasped, finally able to see out surroundings over his shoulder. We were at camp. At our beach.

I pulled back, but kept hold of his hand. I remembered that he hadn't been here in a year either. It was the middle of the night from the looks of it, where it had been daytime in Ogygia. I felt tears threaten my eyes as for the first time in a year, I looked out over an ocean that didn't go on forever. As beautiful as the sparkly turquoise ocean around Ogygia was, and as murky and polluted as this one was, there was something that made this ocean a million times more beautiful. I felt the tears come down, and looked over at Percy, whose own eyes were watering.

"I…I never thought that I'd ever see this place again." I whispered. He looked down at me with a look that absolutely made me want to melt. It was just over flowing with love and emotion. I never thought I'd see him look at me like that again.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered. It was so unlike him, to be this serious. Then I saw him crack a silly smile, and changed my mind. I let out a watery laugh, and leaned into him.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmmm?"

"You…you know how sorry I am about the Hydra thing, right? I mean, I was really stupid, going alone like that, and then letting my guard down…If I knew I'd of gotten in a coma, and left you on that island, thinking I'd forgotten about you for a year—"

I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, securing myself against him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his, and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around my legs so I wouldn't fall. I ran my hands through his somehow still soft and shiny black hair. It had grown out, but some how that only made him look sexy. I cupped his smooth face and pulled his face even more into the kiss, then I ran a hand down his chest, keeping the other fisted in his hair, and couldn't help but feel all the muscles under his shirt. I just wanted to feel him. Know he was there and wasn't leaving. I slipped a hand under his shirt and felt his warm smooth skin. He groaned, making me do the same. He pulled away, nuzzling my neck, making me shiver. He placed a soft kiss on my neck, making me melt. He kissed all the way up to my jaw line. He hadn't ever kissed me like _this_. I hadn't felt like this in a year. How did I survive? He moved back down to my neck, and whispered against it,

"I love you." It vibrated against my skin and made my insides turn to jelly. I took his face in my hands and pulled it away from neck. I held his face right in front.

"I love you too." Just as I was about to pull him into another kiss, there was a

"PERCY! ANNABETH! YOU'RE BA-BA-BAAACK!" And then Grover tackled us into the water.

PERCY POV: (4 years later)

So, after G-man got Chiron to come fish out outta the ocean, we got caught up with everybody at camp, who all thought we were both dead. We said how I got in the coma, and how I rescued Annabeth. We went home to see my mom immediately after, and she suffocated up both with hugs, and then yelled at me for breaking out of the hospital. Grover told me he'd found out what happened to Calypso. Apparently she had found a job at a bar and lived a very happy life as a stripper.

Annabeth and I were both going to NYU. We had said she was my age, 20, even though she was physically 19, due to that lost year on Ogygia. We shared an apartment, and were only a half-hour drive away from my mom. We were still going strong, I was head-over-heels in love.

I thought about all this, and how much I loved her. There was no other girl for me. I walked into the jewelry store that was on the campus. I walked up to some dude who had the hair of a girl.

"I'd like to buy an engagement ring, please."

**OMG! IT'S OVER!**

**As I said before, I'd like to thank every review, so hold tight!**

**peresus441**

**percabeth307**

**freakwithapen'sbiggestfan**

**MelRose520**

**Hopee2**

**Loving Percabeth**

**Abby**

**Cam (One of my most frequent reviewers! Love ya!)**

**Satens Love Child**

**Max to the max**

**The Wizarding DemiGod**

**Soonersgirl86**

**Swimmerreader**

**Lovemeforever04**

**PercyJackson-PeetaMellarkfan11**

**The Mysterious Dreamer**

**Isabel in lala land (Another frequent reviewer!)**

**xXxPercy'sWiseGirlxXx**

**greenplanet**

**AnnabethIsBest (Faithful reviewer!)**

**I'maWarender**

**Siriusly-a-Princess**

**E.M. Zeray (awesome author)**

**Scouti**

**Athenagal22**

**GallagherGirl202**

**Jahfreenalam**

**Sorry if u reviewed and I didn't say your name, but there's a buncha ppl, and im too last to type them all. Review and tell me if you were satisfied with the ending!**


End file.
